


His Playboy Bunny

by ImmatureDino



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: 80s, B.A. - Freeform, B.A. Baracus - Freeform, Bottom Templeton "Faceman" Peck, Bunny cottontail, Cigar and white wine is what I need, Decade 80s, Dream and a escape thanks to a sexy man in a smocking hot suite, F/M, H.M. Murdock - Freeform, Hannibal - Freeform, Hannibal Smith - Freeform, Lana Del Rey playing at the strip club, Longing to be caught in the library, Multi, Murdock - Freeform, Playboy, Playboy Bunny, Scandelous, The A-Team - Freeform, The only way to learn is by having rough sex which involves being tied to the bed and eyes covered, Toxic by Britneeeey, Womanizer, corvette, face - Freeform, rough smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmatureDino/pseuds/ImmatureDino
Summary: 1980’s: You work in the Playboy industry. You exist purely and simply to serve and cater the needs of your customers.At least, this is what you had convinced yourself until you met HIM. He calls himself Face, and he decides to scoop you up out of this life and treat you like a human being.He can’t seriously like you like that, can he?
Relationships: 0c/Face, Oc/Templeton Peck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	His Playboy Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> Just an authors note to say my work is not perfect and if it wasn't for someone close to me this imagine wouldn't be seeing the light off day. Please if you have anything to say please leave a comment and to also note if there is any mistakes in this please let me know. Hope you enjoy this imagine! 
> 
> (y/n) = your name  
> (y/n/n) = your nick name  
> (y/f/n) = your friend's name

The year was 1984 . All year every day every month. And even at ten to nine

You were late you thought. Well that wasn't exactly true you start in about 10 minutes

It was a good thing you wore your trainers madly you ran through New York city the tall buildings that have grown over time stood

Watching you as you run you couldn't get sacked you need to keep this job. Or else your life is fucked. Your flat is incredibly tiny small. Your lucky you have a bedroom and a bathroom

Without this job, you'd be washing your body with the use of the kitchen sink. You push by some people and hearing some tuts and moans   
"Sorry" you could only shout

As you did not mean too it was just your life on the edge here. You go in the back way and look at the time up on the wall

Bang on 9 p.m. you sigh and undress as you walked to your station to get dressed.   
"Now you arrive?" (y/f/n) questions your tardiness   
"I know I'm sorry it was some bloke and" that was it

You had no time to explain. You put your hair in a bun deep burgundy lipstick covering your lips. Your hair looking fluffy just like your bunny cottontail

Speaking of the bunny tail it was time to get your bunny suit on. Custom-made just for in the colour to resemble your zodiac sign

First your black pantyhose then your strapless corset teddy, your similar colour bunny ears, a bow tie along with wrist cuffs.

"Good luck" (y/f/n) said being on her break. You walk out twenty times taller in your heels. You go to the bar and receive a recite with the orders of the drinks and who to deliver it too.

Only three drinks you had to take with you. The barman Lewis puts down the beers and wine on the tray you had to take

In the background, Lana del Rey is playing through the speakers. You smile to Lewis when you take the drinks with you.

To walk in these heels and be in this costume was a form of self-harm. Because you were punishing yourself the costumes may look sexy and cute but the dark reality of it was they tighten your lungs

Making it hard to breathe and you after doing a lot of bending as well. Your feet got blisters, your body was a lot curvier.

It was not the best uniform to wear. You put on your fake smile and take the drinks to their owners. Two men sat at a round table together

You see them with cigarettes in their hands talking away in suits. As you walk up to them you see their eyes are on your tits.

It was worse to wear this when you have big tits. Men's eyes automatically look at them. Good thing they couldn't touch you.

By the look of these men, you knew that they had come here to relieve the stresses of the day, you also could tell that they were not wealthy enough to have a card. You could only thank they did not due to how they look. Unpleasant and daunting with their creepo eyes.

Keeping a wide smile possible you move on to the next customer which was... it was that guy again the one that had splashed mud all over you on your way to work. Not apologizing carrying on in his crappy white and red Corvette. You had no choice but to go back home which took 30 minutes to have a shower. A cold one too!

His blue eyes his blonde quiff thick hair you wanted to touch. What? You wanted too... but no no not what he did to you! But you did you wanted his lips on your skin. Stop this he's a customer you can't go mingling with the customer. And by mingling I mean your heart deciding to fall in love.

Even if he was not a customer, because of how charming and beguiling he is you still would have gone up to him and try to capture him. Last drink and you give it to him, his smile was so teasing just by his mouth lifting up the whole of Antarctica would melt.

His eyes are on you, you were used to this but somehow you felt scared of messing up, all these what-ifs and thoughts that were bad kept coming into your head, somehow that did not stop you from getting your act and arching your back placing a napkin on where to put his drink. Like an x on a treasure map.

As you were going back into place he made a coughing noise. Of course with a car like that he had to have one of those cards. You take it off and take his hand to the back areas. You keep a smile on your face anger filling up like water rising in the bath. If it got too close to the top then it would flood.

Straight as you are in the room the man manoeuvred you against the wall making out for 10 seconds

"You owe me $15" your British ascent commands

"$15?" he questions it, gosh even his voice was soft

"$10 for the making out and $5 for the wall" you explain, hands on his hips looking down and laughing

"There a problem?"

"No no problem at all Miss. U.K." did he just refer you to a national beauty pageant? All because of your job

"That's not my name don't call me that" the way how you was talking to him is a demerit

"No it's not (y/n)" he must have looked at your name tag on a satin rosette pinned over your right hip bone.

You fold your arms not having it, waiting for him to give his name.

"Peck. Templeton Peck though I am normally named by Face"

"You must be aching in those heels" Face had basically given you permission to take your shoes off and be yourself. He allowed you to sit down whilst he stood up smoking a cigar,

"What is it are you wanting from me? Money? A strip? A blowjob? A wank? A titjob? To see my tits? Or even have me as your mistress? Have me fired?" Peck had straightened up his red tie before putting his hand in his blazer pocket, with his other hand holding the cigar as he was going to explain

"I want nothing of that I'm not that sort of a man to have a woman as yourself fired from her job that is her lifeline" if this was his way of catching you into liking him, you didn't wanna play that game

"Clearly. If you are not going to do those things then I shall take that $15 better then nothing" you whisper the last part to yourself

"Please wait!" you look at Face's blue eyes and you did

"If you take that $15 that will be the only thing you're getting tonight. Please listen to what I want to say to you (y/n)" you sit back down again on the leather sofa

"I see it in your eyes, no matter how wide that smile is, how perfect your hair is its all a lie. You're not happy here. I can save you take you away from here" you look around the place.

"I don't know who you are"

"No you don't but if you trust me ill tell you everything. And by doing that I'm putting my trust in you" You had to think about it since you had once trusted someone. With that ending not well you never trusted again.

"If I do then I want $25" by the look his face you knew you had to give a reason

"They'll take $10 off me that won't stop me from being on the streets. At least with $15 it will," he gave you the money

"Thank you" he smiles and it was the end of your shift, he leaves you on your own in the room and you back to the staff room.

"How'd it go?" (y/f/n) asks almost ready to go out of that door.

"..." just as you couldn't answer her.

"(Y/N)!" it was the bunny mother. Why did you trust him? What a naive fool you are to trust a guy like that.

"Office!" embarrassed you walk past the other women who were mocking at you and looking at you bitchy.

"You was late" what you expected was what you unexpected.

"I'm sorry I made sure to leave 30 minutes and on my way, I got splashed with mud. I thought it was best to get a shower so I did not look unpresentable for the business" inside panic attack bloody hoping after hearing to your excuse she would not sack you.

"This is a warning next time it won't be. Only because of the ascent you bring in the money. I'll knock off $10. leave" you leave the office and because it was empty you cry. The money Face had given you was still not enough. $5 great. Your look at yourself in the mirror starring at your image that helped that anger you felt to come out. Your money dropping to the floor, you pick it up with a note and $35. Face, you knew this was him, you knew the money you had found was from him.

Note:   
_**I'm in my Corvette outside the club, I hope this is enough you need** _

Oh yes, it was.

Yes indeed $40 for only making out and talking. Your boobs and fringe must have really impressed him. You did not waste time getting change and leaving. You ran to the front to actually see him in his black suit, cigar in his mouth and leaning against the car. You know it was a sexy car he could tempt you to fall just as Satan himself with angels. 

You walk up to him smiling, Face has a smile on his face as soon as he sees you

"So this is the real (y/n)?"

"I know I'm short without those heels on" you make him laugh

"Your perfect that's what you are... Can I not tempt you to take a seat in my Corvette?" you make your thinking face

"If you give me-no im only kidding" you laugh together seeing that is a thing only you two will only understand

He opens the passenger side door smiling at each other as you get in, he gets in and that was when you realize what you are wearing

"Sorry not my best clothes I had to-" that's when you remember, Face tilts his head his eyebrows crossing in confusion

"Don't you remember? You splashed mud over me making me almost late to work" he gives you a dodgy smile. You nod your head knowing he did

"Look Im sorry about that if you'd like I'll drive you back home"

"NO!" quicky shouting he looks at you in surprise

"What I mean is you don't after go through the trouble besides its quite a few blocks away"

"That does not matter I'm more than happy to take you and it means we get to spend some time together" you sigh better to tell him straight.

"I live in a flat I don't live the glamorous life like any of your American girls you've had sat here" you be clear with him and emotional with him to indicate you were not like any other woman he's had one fling with.

"To be quite honest I've only had two girls sat here. One from Florida the second one is (y/n) a playboy bunny" you smirk with how clever he was with his words.

"Last time I'm taking you back home" yes you let him you did not argue. Besides, you wanted a ride in his car and you wanted nothing more than to be in bed. Face parks in the car park.

"Thank you for the ride" you open the car and step out just to be pulled back and be kissed by him. You smile knowing you're in love and there's nothing you could do about that so you might as well have this moment.

"How about tomorrow we meet up at a cafe. I have tomorrow off" Face plays with his tie getting all excited with himself

"I wouldn't want anything more" his arm on the seat your sat on you go in to kiss him again.

"Don't think I did not notice the tears, there's no need for them they are not worth the sadness. I will take you away from that place (y/n)"

"I know it was just the bunny mother warning me about being late" he smiles in sympathy, gives your hand a kiss like a gent.

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight Face" you walk away from the car turn round to see him drive away.

🇺🇸🇺🇸🇺🇸

You decided to wear the shortest shorts you had and a checkered shirt. Going all cowboy. You meet up in a cafe

He stands up when his eyes are upon you  
"Hey" the first thing he said pecking your cheek   
"Hey" you said back   
"So you going to open?" You ask sipping the coffee he had ordered you

"Yes I am" again with the fixing of his tie  
"When I said 'normally I'm named by Face' that's only because I'm apart off a team we go round helping folks that need it but to also mention we are on the run. As we made an escape from jail" you move back away from him, cautious of who he is.

"You are a criminal but you help people?" it did not add up to you.

"We are not criminals... we are part of the military... we were accused" Face did not know how to say it or how to put in a way of making you not trust him and be scared of him.

"I believe you" you smile to reassure and taking his hand as well. American soft tanned skin, this man was the definition of U.S.A.

"One thing. Why are you telling me this? Why put your trust in me?"

"I'm not that stupid to just tell someone who I am when im on the run. Hence why I feel I can trust you with this information. How else am I going to get you out of that place?" he raise his eyebrows in amusement leaving you to think to his rhetorical question

"So you're telling me this so I can trust you, in order to take me away from that place?"

"Yes and I trust you because I know how much you want to get as far away from that place. Im helping you I'm doing my job" that was when you had worked it out. He was in New York decided to go to the Club you magically seem to work at. Face somehow saw the sadness in your face even if your smile was convincing. By his degree he is able to use that for women. As he is a womanizer. You saw how he checked out the women the first time you saw him in the club.

So you thought of letting him have it. Let him think he has gotten his way with you but little does he know you have something up your sleeve as well. Besides he has the money you need.

"What is it you really want to do?"

"I want to be a book writer" Speaking about it you gave a passionate expression as it is the one thing you have dreamt of becoming from being a little girl. His eyes go wide.

"Wow. That's a lot better than being a bunny" you dont look so happy about it

"What's wrong?"

"Being a Playboy Bunny you have a reputation about yourself. Trying to find a new job is not so simple as you may think. Some places don't allow you to work there, that's why I can't take that risk. I doubt people would read my work when they find out what I used to be" you give him the water eyes, playing him for a fool. But actually it was the truth.

"Being a Playboy Bunny does not define who you are. I will make sure you become a book writer" that's when you thought

"Thanks. I dont suppose you would like to come back to mine and see some of the stuff I've written?" he fixes his tie

"I don't mind" Face gives a wide smile and you leave the place stepping into his car, he drives fast allowing the wind to go through your hair, you close your eyes with the atmosphere you had together. It couldn't have gotten any better! Going through the city of rich and wealth in a car like his, a person like him,

Your life was based off luck that was when you had noticed and deciding not to take it as an advantage because you never know when that luck might run out.

🇺🇸🇺🇸🇺🇸

"You need to have this published!" Face exclaims after reading a piece from the book you was working on

"As I said I can't" he puts it down on the table

"(y/n) I'm being serious here" You make a tea

"Why should I?"

"You have talent that's why. This is your ticket way out of here. I can use this to help you start a new life." After having that talk about trust, you had no other choice.

"Okay do what you have to do" Face immediately gives you a hug

"Wonderful thank you" he coops your face. Your bodies close to each other, Templeton let's go of you smiling awkward at each other   
"I better start making some phone calls"

🇺🇸🇺🇸🇺🇸

With putting your trust in each other the times you have off and the times he's not helping vulnerable people out.

He takes you out to wherever you want to go. Last Friday night he took you to a fancy restaurant.

Right now you was at the library. You wanted to show Face why you had such passion for books and why it makes you want to be a book writer.

You was sat down explaining the book you had infront of you to him as he was sitting down on the table.  
"The structure in this is brilliant" you flick through the book one more time and then put it back where it belongs.

On your way to take it back to where it rightfully belongs your body is pulled back. You smirk when your turn to meet his lips.

Templeton changed his place of his lips to your neck. Nibbling on your skin and sucking on it like he was sucking the juice from a lollipop.   
"We really shouldn't do it here?"   
"No one is here. And are you implying-"  
"NO... I am not" you cut him off from finishing his sentence.

Lying about what you had told him you unbuckle his belt and unzip his denim blue trousers.   
"Woah easy"   
"Something wrong?"

"No nothing I don't want to force it on you that's all" his fingers brush your cheek.

"Your not" he looks at you like he doesn't want to sin, but he wants it as much as you want it. He pulls down your skirt and gets off the table wrapping your legs around his waist. Pushed against the books making out like it was the heat of the moment.

Not caring if you was caught as it was hot, sexy and of course scandalous.   
"What are you doing to me?" Grabbing a hold on your cheek, looking you from eye to eye.

He wasn't gonna get the answers from your mouth so he might as well try and get them by figuring you out through your body language.

"Don't talk" quietly telling him so the Lieutenant listens and his lips are kissing your neck and your collar bone, and by the way he touches your skin with the use of his lips.

You could tell how talented he was at this, basically knowing he's very well educated. As were you in the area of the job you had, though the men you had weren't as talented like Templeton Peck was!

Which made you fall in love, it was not a good thing (not because of the demerit) but knowing the fact your another girl to his list. At the end of the day you wanted love, to have someone that will look after you when you can't look after yourself.

Now your legs not wrapped around him touching the floor, He unbuttons your shirt desperate to touch the rest of your body. Bending down manoeuvring his hands on your boobs and then to curess your body frame. Whilst kissing your lips.

SLAP! You and Face hear a book drop to the floor, stopping from you continuing further on he gets up to your level but being taller than you.

"Umm sort your shirt out whilst I go check that sound" by the sound of his voice being uneasy you dont argue to what he required you to do for him, just by one single noise he was quite attentive.

You didn't think it was because it was about being caught you and him fancied that to happen, no you thought it was because he was protecting you in case there was someone here in the library with a gun.

Sorting yourself out as he's sneaking about checking to see where that noise came from. Minutes later he's back looking reassured that is was some human that as usual made a mistake of dropping stuff.

Yet disappointed you were rudely disturbed for no reason.

"As thrilling as it may seem being caught doing things we shouldn't be doing in a place such as like this. How about we go back to my place?"

"What a very smart recommendation!" smugging to yourself he lets you take the lead of leaving the place and to his car. Driving you to your home, you make him a tea.

"I presume to think this is how you make a British tea" you give him the hot drink excited to reply with a yes.

"Yes, you presume correct Templeton" waiting to see what he feels of your version of the drink that the Americans do differently.

"It taste exactly the same just without the teabag in" you smile softly nodding your head slowly,

"You dont mind me I'm off to get a shower please accompany yourself to the Tv" politely as you can be you speak Face gives you that handsome smile. No words needed.

So you leave without feeling as bad for just abandoning him in your flat. After your done you swiftly rub the towel your hair in the towel. So it's not dripping wet when you go to the bedroom to change into some clothes.

Rubbing your body as well, then hanging the towels back where they were. Now completely naked.

You walk out of the bathroom minding your own business blinking looking the other way.

Smiling at Face like normal catching on he was really there and you was naked.   
"Shit!"

You ran into the bathroom to grab a towel so he couldn't see anything for far longer than he should have had.

You go back out up to him   
"Sorry about that. Appearing naked to you was wrong of me" Templeton has his mouth dangling open.

His hands fixing his tie how embarrassed you were! He gets up and walks towards you. Making you back up for room starting to be agitated of what he was gonna do to you.

He stops and so do you. It was awkward silence claiming the ambience of what was happening between you two.

"The opposite of wrong, I was astonished by what I sore" feeling shy and your cheeks going warm.

He moves your towel down to release the tight hold it had on your body. Your immediate reaction was to cover your boobs and woman area.

"Please dont hide such a gorgeous body" so you remove your arms.

Smiling in happiness his hands rubbing your arm, unexpected he picks you up bridal style taking you to the bedroom.

Your arms perfectly around his neck, smiling at him in return your teeth showing. Leaning into tongue kiss.

Once you are in the bedroom you help him out of his clothes, soon enough he's in his boxers.

That showed how tight his bulge was. Yourself under Lieutenant Peck. Still kissing and your hands territorializing around his back.

Pausing for breath and to look at each other's faces. His fingers match to your cheek, his thumb on your lip.

What was he waiting for?  
"I want you to know I'm not like this with women. Usually, I'm over by know. But with you, it's got to be different. I dont know why" was that his way to make you feel special and like you were the only girl in the world?

Yes, you knew he was using you but deep down you felt like he was telling the truth. Which caused you to forget about playing him as well and falling in love with him.

"If that's the case then. I'm yours to do what you like. If you dont want to do it with me right now I can have that"   
"I can't let that happen when someone is telling me they want it right now" his voice is always soft you couldn't imagine it being angry.

Thinking about it made you feel sad, let's not go down that path. Without noticing he took his boxers off and entering you.

Making you clinch to his back for support. You've had sex before but not like this.

The way he was thrusting inside of you was how you've always wanted. How you've always wanted to be touched like that. And to have been touched by someone that looks as charming and sexy with those blue eyes.

Kissing at the side of your neck biting and marking what he owns. Closing your eyes taking in every feeling of how it felt right now.

Moaning a little to his name. Soon being over, your hand is taken by his hand. With your other hand going through his hair.

Your chest against his chest, feeling ready to orgasm. Just as he did inside of you.

Pulling out and laying down next to you straight away holding you in both of his arms.

"Well that was..." your mind clear of any words you could think of to describe what has just happened

"I dont think I can use a word to describe what's just happened" glad being you weren't the only one that felt the same way.

You shift so you could see Templetons face . Your hand on his chest   
"You are always beautiful, never think that you do not!" you had fallen in love with him

"With words like that coming from a man like you. I dont think I can" that's what he wanted to hear.

"Your still here?" His eyes go wide  
"Your still here and you haven't gotten dressed to leave and never see me again"

"I have not and that's because I dont want to do that, I enjoy spending time with you. Remember I made a promise" then you think what about after that promise is done?

You don't bring that type of question in a conversation like this   
"Point taken"

"Face"   
"Yes, sweetheart?"   
"No one cant know what we have done. Iftheydothen-" Face being the man he is he could catch every word you said fast anxiety kicking in. Thanks to Murdock sometimes behaving like this.

"Woah calm. That's not going to happen"   
"I don't want us to end" looking hopeful   
"I won't let that happen. I won't let that be the case, we can always do it at the club" even having the thought of it was driving you horny. Though his words calmed you down.

"It's a good thing you have a card" smirking dangerously towards you. Your life had changed.   
"I look forward to the business we'll make" speaking like the true con-artist he is.

"Since your here can we pretend like it's just you and me in this world"

"of course!" Agreeing to your request you fall asleep with your head on his chest. His arms around your body.

🇺🇸🇺🇸🇺🇸

Back at work you see Templeton in a black suit, black bow tie. Cigar in his mouth, taking his wine to him.

Only you know so well how he likes his drink and how he likes it received. Walking like you was a Queen trampling over crumbled dictators that only knew world domination instead of world peace. You keep a straight face one of which a basic bitch that comes across as hard but really broken and shattered inside knows all too well.

The perfect artist was playing in the background, adding more passion and heat to the ambience. Soon his eyes are locked on you his immediate action is a smile spread upon his face.

As much as you wanted to smile too, and with the thought of what happened two nights ago coming into your mind you somehow survive to not do so. The more time you spent with him you understood why he was called 'Faceman'.

"Ahh you arrive with my 1971 wine, that year was a good year" having that feeling to roll your eyes with how annoying he can be but seductive at the same time. Just right before you pour his drink he shows his card, you take it off him.

"Would you like your drink with you?"

"Please" walking with the bucket that the wine was keeping cool, in your hands, Templeton straightens his suit and embeds his tie to his likeness. Only when you're in the room where now your privately alone to each other's bodies.

"Wine for my bunny?" why ask if there was no spare glass around anywhere in the room? Not if you have one wrapped up in a silk blanket kept inside a box taken from the inside of a con- artist suit!

"I dont think that's wise handsome considering I'm still working and at last I'm only a playboy bunny nothing more, Im not to be owned, not to be loved and certainly not to be treated properly" he pours a drink for yourself gets up, his hand wraps around your wrist and he pulls you gently to sit down next to him handing you your drink.

"But your a woman and a woman deserves to be treated with respect and dignity (y/n)" you take his drink off him

"Before we get down to business I have some things to share with you" Lieutenant Peck's right hand sits on your thigh that was on top of the thigh that was underneath. Making your heart fasten and beat faster with how he looks at you in a suit like that.

"What is it Templeton Peck?" you look at his hand then at him

"You have some publishers that are keen on your work" remembering that your human you have feelings you can't help your happiness and excitement, your arms around his neck, he did not expect such a reaction.

"Oh thank you, thank you Templeton" his fingers underneath your chin

"You've earned it this is your chance to start a new life, get away from here Id suggest you take this opportunity right now" analyzing what he might mean by that, a number of different interpretations coming to mind. Only one of them you truly focused on.

"What are you meant to mean by that? If I dont take it right know then Ive lost my chance, and a chance like this one I will never come upon again?" he did not want to answer with a yes by misfortunate implicated on his fa e

"Yes... I may have managed to pull some strings using my skills as a con-artist with these publishers, but if they find the truth about who you are then" he does not carry what sounds as though a theory of what could happen if you dont grab the chance now.

You wanted to hear more from him so you could decide what your fate will be "Well let's not waste this time" he takes your drink off you and starts devouring your neck with his lips. Your neck moving to the side so he had more space to roam with his lips. But you knew otherwise, he did not want you to talk to ask questions. You after admit he had you going, and he had you thirsty for more. So you sit on his lap making out with him touching his suit.

Then pulling his blazer off "Tell me did you particularly choose this suit for me?" biting your bottom lip, Face's fingertips locomote up and down your arm.

"Perhaps I did. After all, this is a special occasion" Whispering the second part in your ear making you smile in admiration.

"Peck I only want one thing from you tonight" he swipes your hair to the back.

"What's that?"

"Make this night a memorable one!" Face is destined with determination to accomplish that for you tonight, make you feel not just pleasure or satisfaction as that's what sex is typically known for but more than those two things. More like he was sacrificing to a Queen giving all of his nine lives to you. But when there is a request there is a requirement that always follows it.

You too also had to sacrifice tonight. Giving a blowjob was simple to men, but this man it wasn't simple you demanded yourself to add love too it. Such a scary thing is love. Your mission to use him did not work, your mission to be a heartbreaker, a man-eater did not pay off. The trick is dont fall in love. Your reward was to branded by him, to be known who you belonged too. Spicing things up the song Toxic playing in the background. After it is a song called Running up that hill.

"This song playing is our song. Nobody else" he mentions clearly dictating to the song like it was alive.

"Im going to take my chance whilst I can" You'd thought he would be more cheery about it

🇺🇸🇺🇸🇺🇸

Fancying buying new clothes now you had the money for it instead of the money for the bills all the time to keep living off the streets. You turn a street corner your eyes making contact on the same cafe you and Face went too.

Not paying much attention to it, after all, it was apart of your surroundings, You see Face and see he's holding hands with a blonde woman. Nothing remotely interesting just two- FACE WAS WITH ANOTHER WOMAN!!!!!

This is what it's like to feel heartbroken, now you were the one to get your heart tampered with. You think about what you should do next, to get back at him let it be known that he did not have you wrapped around his finger or finally won when he got you in bed.

You knew exactly how to get back at him. That's at least if it's effective that's when you'll know what's he's said to you was real, he meant it. If not then you will just after carrying on working at the club.

Never fall in love again with someone like that meaning never let something like this happen again. And if you do come across a man that tries to rescue you can just report him. Which could lead both ways.

One getting fired and having to work at a strip club with transgenders who have also had it tough in their lives.

Two working out for you with the man being stopped from coming to your club. The first option was more obvious as you was only bate to grab the money.

You've been working for three hours and not once has Templeton arrived at the club it was a good thing you was only dining. In an hour or so you'll be doing more than dining.

He had to be here or till be all for nothing. You wanted revenge so much that the taste for it was getting in the way of your job.

The minutes were ticking by soon it was getting close to ten to ten. Smiling on the outside panicking on the inside, your eyes kept on searching for a Lieutenant that had good taste in fashion.

"He should be here" saying underneath your mouth   
"Who should be here?"(y/f/n) asks behind the bar making some cocktail drinks.

"No one"   
"It's that bloke you've been seeing" you pretend to be confused   
"What bloke? I haven't been seeing any bloke" she looks at you not believing that.

"He was in here the other night you gave him the 1971 white wine. And dont think I haven't seen him with you outside the club"

"Please dont tell mother, if she finds out I'll have no job. I'll be on the streets" she takes your arm to stop you from talking and to calm down  
"I'm not going too, calm love you deserve to be happy for once. Besides he's your ticket way out of here" now you were really confused

"Well, by the way, he dresses, acts and looks he's a con-man helping you out to be something more than a playboy bunny" you were impressed by how she figured that out just by how he is as a person.

"You should be a detective" you compliment her  
"Maybe in another life" you bend down and look at her eyes giving her the courage   
"This place isn't good enough for the both of us, you have every skill to be a detective" you smile encouragingly at (y/f/n) she smiles back appreciating that.

"Well, you want your revenge you best execute it now" you turn around to see why she said that. Finally, he arrives and just in the new hour of the night,

"I dont know how you figured that one, you see you should become a detective"   
"Go take these cocktails" you raise your eyebrows and she looks at you as if to say good luck.

On your way to deliver the drink your eyes keep an eye on him, at the start he stood out now he looks like a regular what a shame you thought. He's just the same as these arrogant, ignorant dumb men that come here to take out their hard bad workday at the office.

The next drink you knew who the customer was and he was the right guy that would make Face jealous. If he actually cared for you.

He was a customer that you never tried it out with before but he was trying it out with anyone he hadn't yet. Only once at least thank the hells of the earth.

The man had his eyes on your tits and because of the size that's why his card appears. He takes the drink off you so you didn't after ask him.

Just take his card off him and his hand. As you walk off with him your eyes travel to Face doing their own thing. You could be sure to say he had his eyes somewhere else.

That's when you had gotten your definite answer. Getting closer to be on your own with this stranger you prayed to a non-existing God. Praying hed to rescue you.

"What do you think you're doing with my playboy bunny?" Your prayers had been heard.

"She's not yours. She's mine for the 20 minutes" you watch the events that happen between the stranger and Templeton Peck

"Shes, not yours and you can't have her for 20 minutes she's not some sort of toy" he gets pushed  
"Anywhere but the face!" He punches him and a fight breaks down between them

"Who do think you are to her?"   
"No one but your no one too her either. She belongs to no one and never will she belong to someone again she is her own boss" Face has the anger built up inside him to contact his fist to his mouth that makes him fall down to the ground.

"Why did you do that? Your stupid!" He takes you by the neck and his lips push against your lips like lightning bolts bringing a corpse back to life.

"GET THEM BOTH OUT OF HERE!" The bunny mother shouts furiously to the security guards. You weren't scared, you had Face's hand in your hand.

"I couldn't let him take you" wondrously you look at his eyes.   
"Let's get you back home" his arm around your back you walk alongside him to his car.

Not saying anything at all. When you are home before you could put a word in the Lieutenant pins you to the wall kissing you in the dark.

His tongue exploring everywhere in your mouth, your hands couldn't touch any part of his body with him also pinning your wrist to the wall

He bites your bottom lip b letting it go slowly   
"I think you need a lesson. You need to learn your my playboy bunny no one else's, making me jealous like that" he tuts speaking detestable at you. He really was telling the truth he had feelings for you, you made him jealous

"How will you teach me then?" Shyly asking but playing along meaning to dare him to do what he has in store for you.  
"You will see" he speaks domineering, and to treat you like your his pet. Adding richness, manner and a respectable gentleman.

First, he throws off his blazer jacket pulls his tie open then ripping his shirt to show off some chest at the top.

Secondly, he stands in front of you, you wait to see what he's going to do his hand goes behind your thighs picking you up.

Your legs around his waist. With his lips now onto your lips, taking you towards the bathroom. Throwing you on the bed when after he forces your hands away from his hair.

"WRISTS!" ordering you like you was apart of the army. The same tie he was wearing tonight he uses to wrap your wrists together making it hard and a struggle for you to touch him. When they are wrapped to the bed.

His head is between your thighs kissing the insides on each side. Making you moan in pleasure.   
"Looks like we still have a problem" he finds something to gag your mouth from making any sound.

Continuing his lesson he takes your heels off, then your work outfit, leaving you tied to the bed naked.

"Hmm, I'll be right back" and leaving you gagged. He comes back with two wine glasses and a bottle of white wine. He pours himself a drink. Looking at your body and seeing every imperfection of it.

Walking up to the bed, you felt vulnerable just naked in front of him his blue inspecting eyes on you.

"To make this fun" Face takes a crop top from your draw. Using that to cover your eyes. Tied, gagged and blind what else was he going to do with you!

You use your ears to guess what he's doing, Where he might be. You could feel he was on the bed then he pecks your lips tasting the wine on his lips and smelling it on him.

Mixing in with his aftershave which mixed rather well together making it worse for you. As your hormones were going crazy. Crazy like you had never known it.

You arch your back not expecting the wine to be poured on your body. His hands are on your body his tongue licking the liquid, your mouth dangling open.

Somehow feeling like he was watching your reaction if his actions on your face. Because it felt like his eyes were burning through your cover.

You guess after he's done all that he takes your top off you. So you could watch him undress. Slowly as he does unbuttoning his white shirt.

Unzipping his black trousers stepping out of them, then saying   
"Dont... make...any... sound!" Smiling like a good pure angel that was actually a bad angel. What he has requested for you to do was more of a threat.

You nod your head, knowing you were lying to him and yourself.   
"Good" his voice was going to make you orgasm if he wasn't already inside of you right now you thought.

He unties your hands, so you can move to be in front of him, so this was how he was going to do it? Shove himself from behind so your hands were still glued together thanks to the use of the tie.

But so you could grab the bars when he's fucking you from behind. Without a condom you felt more, he felt more both of you feeling the pleasure that had fire and desire to it.

Screaming in your head so you dont moan his name, but it was alright for him to moan and shout your name.   
"Darling your my playboy bunny. No" he thrust sharps and harshly

"One" again hitting the right spot sharply   
"Else's" you hear the pronunciation of the s letter hitting deep. As well as his dick hitting you deeper, at a spot making you feel fireworks in your stomach.

Your brain wanting your voice nothing more than to scream, shout or moan his name out loud so you could let the world know that your time with cruelty was over You had found him and he wasn't going to be taken from you! Face was all yours! Not any other woman! Not even a woman he would flirt with after a mission!

Not any of the women he's had flings with before you, not all the women that he's looked at checking their bodies out in bikinis! Lieutenant Templeton Peck belongs to you only! And you belong to him! Not any other man!

Not even men you've had it with because he's got a card! Not any other man you've served drinks too that have looked at your breast due to your corset making it more obvious to see!

So he treats his lady by pulling your hair, and as well as gripping onto the bars both of you together making the bed make the noise. The bed hitting the wall with an impactful force. If it was hulk fucking you from behind then you'd have made the building come tumbling down

That's how forceful he was inside of you, fireworks getting closer to explode. He slaps your arse   
"My playboy bunny. You belong to me" spitting in your ear. His words making it obvious just as his actions were.

Letting that set off the fireworks inside of you. Shutting your eyes tightly when you have your orgasm as he follows behind. Pulling out and you collapse. Not being able to move your body.

Face takes the gag off you, he turns your body around, squinting your eyes in pain   
"I've definitely learnt from my lesson Face" he also unties your wrist and straight away you touch him.

But he grabs your arm, you thought you did something wrong, his eyes kept on you, his kisses the top of your fingers gently like he was walking over a frozen pond.

"Your skin is so soft. I love it when it meets mine" you smile widely and for onde your smile was real   
"I know it feels great to be able to touch your skin" you laugh with him, knowing what you were referring too.

The Lieutenant sits up the pillow behind his back supporting him sighing happily like he had taken some steam off him. You were slightly slouched down cause your legs were now in pain. But your feet were close together.

Keeping close to the side of his body, your arm over his body, he gives your head a kiss. You close your eyes in peace. Letting him send you off to sleep. Circling his fingers on the side of your body.

🇺🇸🇺🇸🇺🇸

You wake up to be on your own in bed, you didn't feel worried at all where Face might have been.

Not when he came into the bedroom with a tray of food in his boxers. This you could get used to your bite your lip looking hungry.

Because you were really hungry for food.   
"Good morning darling" what he calls you. Yeah, you can get used to this! You put the crop top on he used to hide your eyes from him.

"Oh wow, you made me breakfast!" You sit up properly. Not minding how messy you looked, because he had no problem with how you looked.

He gives your cheek a kiss when he puts the tray down on your lap  
"Face you really didn't after"   
"The best way to treat a lady" you make a humming noise enjoying being called 'lady' for once.

"What about you? You need some breakfast"   
"Dont worry I've helped my self to some toast and to British tea" you eat the breakfast he made you witch was eggs benedict. And some orange juice.

He takes the tray away when you're finished. You think about what you want to say to him  
"This morning couldn't get any better after following a night we shared last night"

"But Face we need a talk" he wasn't smiling after you said that   
"What is it?"

"I saw you with another woman" by the look of regret on his face you knew he couldn't deny that one   
"I thought if you saw me with her then you'd stop loving me" you question what he said   
"Why would do that?"

"Because you accepted to take the chance. The who reason why I said about not taking it would be so you had to have more time. And in that time who you really are would leak to the publishers in finding out who you really are. Which would make you hate me and stop loving me" even though that explained it, it still didn't answer your question.

"Why would you want me to stop loving you?"  
"Because I'm not always going to be around, I'm in a team, I'm a con-artist that is also a womanizer" you go dismal looking down

"You've changed me" he lifts your head up   
"I didn't want to break your heart if you saw me with some other woman whilst on a mission. But that does not worry me anymore you've changed me, there's something about you that I don't see in anyone else."

"What about the publishers?"   
"Still going it's your choice who you want to go with. You are no longer a playboy bunny" you smirk at him feeling real happiness.

"I wouldn't have had this happen without you. Which is why I want you to know how much I am thankful and how much I love you" he coops your face

"You deserve it, that why you have it, and that's why you have me to love you as well"

🇺🇸🇺🇸🇺🇸

Face introduced you to the rest of the lads. Hannibal Smith, B.A. and Murdock who was your favourite

They knew a lot about you with Face talking about you a lot on phone to them. Allowing you to join there team.

It must have been a nightmare, there was no way you was back at the club, was all of it a dream? There's nobody called Templeton Peck? He wasn't a real person after all?

"Come on show me your tits!" You are pulled down by a bloke that had a moustache, defining him to be a nasty piece of shit that thinks little of women.

Just before he can rip your corset open  
"No don't make me go back" shouting out loud. Trying to get off from his grip on you.

But his hands were glued to your breast.   
"Please!"  
"No, I can't I don't want to be here!" You get shaken. Waking up to see Templeton's face. Clinching to him for dear life as you breathe at a fast pace.

"Jenna calm calm" he rubs your back, you are still clinging to his body. So he has no chose but to use strength to get you off him.

So he could have you looking at him as your anxiety attack wasn't going away.   
"Look at me (y/n) darling look at me breathe" you watch what he does and copy him

Making it a lot easier for you to breathe at a comfortable pace.   
"What's happened?" You ask   
"You had another nightmare about being back at the club. You kept shouting out loud" that's when you look around to see the lads

"Listen to us Jenna we are not going to take you back there. That place is gone" Hannibal tells you.  
"We won't let that happen to you (y/n/n)"B.A. smiles softly mentioning to help your anxiety

"I'm sorry guys I've disturbed your sleep"   
"No don't be sorry, you can't help have these nightmares it was a place where you dreamt of leaving" you listen to what Murdock says

"Please go back to sleep I'm fine to know" fake smiling to them, you look at Face seeing he doubts that smile. Murdock was the last to leave as he too had his suspicions of your smile. But he left as it was your wish. And to give you and Face some privet alone time.

"You know I don't believe that smile" you get rid of it  
"Face I feel so bad for having these, I'm ruining-" his hand goes over your mouth

"You're not (y/n/n), don't feel bad we don't mind getting up at whatever time to check if you're alright. We here to help you after all, and I'm here mostly to protect." You appreciate the kindness these guys give you. Especially your lover.

"I'm so scared of going back there. I don't know why when I have a future with you lads. We have a future" you nudge him, taking more notice of his scruffy hair.

"What is it your looking at?" You touch some strands of his blonde hair   
"I'm looking at the man that rescued me, the man I love" that puts a wide smile on his face reassurance to him,

"These nightmares I won't let them harm you, I'll protect you from them" you lay your head on his chest and he puts his head on top of yours, you yawn and let him help you fall back to sleep, feeling cured from having any more of them and a lot safer.

🇺🇸🇺🇸🇺🇸


End file.
